


Store Bought Screams of The Undead

by Missy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Morbid Humor, Strolls, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, discussions, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gomez, Morticia and the kids take a walk around the neighborhood to look at the decorations their neighbors have posted.  Lurch mans the door at home for passing trick -or-treaters.What could possibly go wrong?





	Store Bought Screams of The Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



“Well, Tish,” observed Gomez, puffing happily on his cigar as they strolled arm and arm, a child’s hand in each of their free ones, “I must say, it’s a fine job they’ve done this year.”

“I don’t know about that, darling,” Morticia said. The golden-orange lights of the neighbor’s house lit the raven highlights in her black hair, making them turn a morbid purple shade. “They’ve skimped again on using real bats, the scarecrows don’t lurch at the ankles of passing children, and their jack o’ lanterns don’t even emit the screams of the tortured undead.”

“Now, these are modern families,” he reminded her. “Most people’s screams of the tortured undead are canned these days.”

“Why would you can then when you can make your own?” Wednesday, resplendent in an elaborate plague doctor’s costume, had a bucket filled with candy at her hip, most of which had been thrown at the family with force and caught with accuracy.

“Because some mommies are busy sacking towns and pillaging weak countries, my darling.” Morticia said. Gomez stopped at the street corner to straighten Wednesday’s hood. Pugsley – who was the Headless Horseman and shrugged down several inches below the neckline of the purple cape he wore – was too busy munching the candy he’d won to add to the conversation.

“There’s a whole world of opportunities out there for you,” beamed Morticia. “Why, you could be an executioner! Or a harpy! Or dare I say – queen conjurer of the Sister of the Woebegone?”

“That’s the spirit!” Gomez said. They rounded the corner, the house and its familiar gates in sight. “Home sweet home,” he sighed, as three neighborhood children ran by shrieking, Morticia’s hand-dipped caramel and toasted worm apples clutched in their hands. Gomez waved toward the front door. “How’s it going, Lurch?”

Lurch groaned, pointed to the empty silver tray beside him. 

“Ahh, another successful Halloween,” he smiled, and guided the children through the gate, Morticia walking before him, his hand pressed gently to the small of her back.


End file.
